


When things get messy

by vaticanwhowolf



Series: Ladybug [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaticanwhowolf/pseuds/vaticanwhowolf
Summary: What if Plagg smelled his adored cheese and started to eat it but hten fell into Marienette's purse? She left it in the classroom becasue she was talking to Adrien and then had to rush to the library.What if Tikki realized Marienette forgot her and went after her to the library? And in the way, she'd meet Adrien, who was looking for his little friend. But he also had to be at the library to do some proyect with his group (Alya, Marienette and Nino).What if Marienette returned to the classroom for her forgotten purse? She was gone just five minutes before she realised she didn't have her purse. She felt Tikki inside it so she calmed down.Everything was alright, wasn't it?





	

Marienette woke up feeling tired.  
After a full night of fighting with a new villian, she couldn't catch so much sleep. She stood up and saw the time in her phone. Her first class was about to start in 2 minutes. "Tikki! I'm late!", she said. The kwami flew to her purse. Marinette dressed up as fast as she could, grabbing the first things she saw and going downstairs for a toast and brushing her teeth. " Sorry mom! I'm late!" "Be careful, swetie! It seems it'll rain!" Sadly, Marinette didn't heard this last part about raining and just ran to her school. She entered quitely to her classroom and once in her sit next to Alya, she realized Adrien was still not there. "He's also late", whispered Alya to her best friend. " That's unusual of him...", said Marinette. The teacher was talking about some science proyect when Adrien entered. "You're almost 30 minutes late, young boy." "I'm sorry, miss. I over slept." "Sit down, Adrien. Just this time." Adrien smiled to the teacher and sat next to Nino in silence the rest of the class. "Well kids, now that you understood the lesson, I'll give you your groups", a lot of complaint voices were heard, " No, no, none of that. The groups are already made." "Nino, Marinette, Adrien and Alya" "Eh, that's nice", Nino said. " Chloë, Juleka..." "No way! She's a freak!" "Shut up Chloë!", Alya said. " I didn't finish, lady. As I was saying, Chloë, Juleka, Rose and Sabrina." "That's better", Chloë said. The teacher said lots of other names. Finally, the bell rang and everybody were leaving the classroom to enjoy the break. " Ask him if we can go to his house this afternoon", Alya told her friend. "I can't", Marinette said to her. " Tell him!" Alya pushed Marinette in front of Adrien. "Hey Adrien". " Hi Marinette." "So I...I was wonder...wondering if I could go... Well, not just me, Alya and Nino... I mean to do the proyect...go to your house...I mean, if you...if you can." Adrien smiled to her, "Would be great. See you later then."

Marinette was left alone in the classroom in awe.  
" Yeah, bye..."  
"You'll see him in the next class, Mari", Tikki said.  
" I know..."


End file.
